


三十题

by Bersarker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP瞩目：Altair/Ezio  Desmond/Aiden（其实是填了十多题之后发现光一对凑不到三十题）
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Aiden Pearce, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 1





	三十题

1.我永远得不到的你（DA）

人人都知道私法制裁者属于芝加哥。

“是的，所以我只拥有Aiden Pearce。”

2.反目成仇（AA（并不是）AE/DA）

Altair跟着半路突然出现的私法制裁者在芝加哥无光的巷道里穿行，看着对方熟练地引爆隐藏在各个角落里的电子设备以骚扰他们身后如闻到血腥味的鲨鱼般穷追不舍的圣殿骑士，来自中东的刺客大师在心里给这个新的合作伙伴打上了一个“可靠”的标签。  
“前面就可以彻底甩掉他们了——如果Desmond说得没错的话圣殿骑士都不会游泳，我来之前已经把所有游艇都弄走了。对了你会游泳吗？”

“我怎么觉得我好像忘了什么东西……”  
——和意大利祖先熟练地在芝加哥的高层建筑之间跳跃攀爬的现代刺客兼酒保。

3.终其一生的单恋（AE）

不过在死后他们成了恋人。

Desmond至今仍不时在小白屋撞见两位先祖在做爱做的事情。

4.分手（DA）

“如果只能选一个你是要手机还是要我？”

5.与爱无关（AE）

“所以你和他已经在一起了？”费德里科有点头痛地看着一手教育大的弟弟。  
“是的。”奥迪托雷家的次子坚定地回望着长子。  
“因为爱？”  
“与爱无关——他是我的信仰。”

6.报复（DA）

Aiden用备胎六号手机上的定位器找到了位于环状线区某夜店的垃圾桶里的备胎五号的残骸。

他决定这个月就不回家了。

7.七年之痒（DA）

“这件红衬衫是谁的？！”

8.错过一世（AE）

Altair：1165.1.11-1257  
Ezio：1459.6.24-1524.11.30

9.杀了你（DA）

与私法制裁者谈恋爱总是要承受一定的风险的。据某不愿透露姓名的酒保小哥Desmond Miles说，如果不是受过专业训练他早就被变电箱、路障和蒸汽管道误杀好多次了。

#论闪避技能的重要性# 

10.抱歉，我不认识你（DA）

“别怕，我不是坏人，我是你舅舅的（男）朋友。”

11.永远触碰不到的恋人（AE）

尘封已久的图书馆大门开启的一瞬间，穿过在火光中狂舞的尘埃对上那双来自另一个时代的锐利金眸，Ezio露出了一个含着疲惫的眷恋的微笑。

“这里是这场旅行的终点了吧。我累了，Altair。”

12.无爱亦无恨（DA）

他们之间唯一的交集是来自于同一家游戏公司。

13.从未相遇（AE/DA）

这才是他们原本的故事。

14.无知伤害（DA）

“所以你是真的和Aiden Pearce在一起了？”金发的女同行不可置信地睁大了眼睛，“哇，那可真……酷……不过你一定有不少竞争者吧？你看哪里就有一个——私法制裁者的头号粉丝。”  
Desmond顺着Lucy的视线望去，定格在戴着耳机完全没有听见这边在讲什么的女黑客……手边的智能手机上。

是的，它们确实阴魂不散一样的无处不在。

15.“比起你来，他更重要”（AE）

“好吧，既然你都已经决定和他在一起了。那么最后一个问题——如果我和他同时掉进水里你先救谁？”

“你什么时候也变成可溶性的了，费德里科？”

16.“请回头看看我”（DA）

“我很确定周围十公里之内都不会发生犯罪事件也没有犯罪车队和帮派据点或者收尾人合约所以别再盯着手机了行吗Aiden？话说我们不是出来约会的吗？到底哪个才是你的男朋友？”

17.撕毁梦想（AE/DA）

“你不是说这里有个跨国作案的少女杀手吗？”截到报警电话的私法制裁者。  
“事实上在他开始唱歌之前确实是的。”坚称自己不是报假警的酒保小哥。

Altair表示他现在什么也不想说。

18.我们都老了（AE/DA）

Altair近一千岁。  
Ezio是上面的一半。  
Aiden今年42。

Desmond永远25岁。

19.如果当时……（AE/DA）

如果当时Desmond用了Ezio凭借自身的成功经验总结出（并强行推销给他）的表白方法……  
今年的光棍节就只能躺在病床上过了。

以及，Altair到底是处于什么样的心态答应他的？

20.无爱者（DA）

所有认识Aiden Pearce的人都认为他是性冷淡。

至于真相？  
反正Desmond对于自己的性生活频率还是挺满意的。

21.痴人说梦（AE）

“那你可以泡温泉吗Altair？”

22.玩笑而已（AE）

“我错了再也不提温泉——痛！……呜……慢、慢点……Altair…………”

23.梦里的圆满结局（AE/DA）

育碧新作《刺客信条：夜总汇》，在此作中你不仅可以看到此前所出版的刺客信条全系列中的所有刺客和部分圣殿骑士，而且还加入了最新DLC人物Aiden Pearce。并且之前已确认死亡的前作主角Desmond Miles也将在游戏中再次出现。

24.厌倦（AE/DA）

“我听说大导师和Master分手了！”  
“什么？”  
“我也听说了！而且据说私法制裁者和他的手机也分手了。”  
“什么！……等等私法制裁者是什么？”

25.粉碎性自尊（AE/DA）

Altair：185右  
Ezio：185左  
Desmond：185左或者右  
Aiden：192

“别闹了，你以为我不知道你入狱拍身高照的时候摄像头在你腰部的水平线上吗？”

26.多余的人（AE/DA）

Desmond觉得刺客们不论年龄种族性别和生活时代都共享小白屋这个设定太不科学了——起码给一只有名义上有男朋友的单身狗一点最起码的尊重行吗？

27.相思相忘（AE）

单方面的思，  
与不可能的忘。

28.生离死别（AE/DA）

Ezio遇到Altair的时候他已经死了，Aiden直到Desmond死了也没遇到他。  
所以这一题不适合他们。

29.一直都是骗局（AE）

小白屋里的三人会议。  
“既然都已经被你撞见不止一次了，我们觉得是时候告诉你真相了——其实我们不是你的祖先。”  
“事实上你是我们的直系后代。”  
“……哦，谁生的？”  
先代刺客沉默着对视一眼。  
“……金苹果？”  
“金苹果。”

“……”（你们是认真的吗）

30.到死都没有说出口的……（AE/DA）

“其实我当初答应你是因为你再唱下去马西亚夫的刺客们就要报警了。”  
“虽然出生在佛罗伦萨，但其实我最想定居的城市是威尼斯。”  
“其实你第一个消失的手机是我干的……”  
“其实我知道。”

“……还有第二个、第三个、第四个和第六个——不过你的备用五号真的不是我干的！……别打我，疼！”

Fin.

小白屋的梗来自菜太太，脑补了一下简直萌的不行，所以在三十题里刷了几发……别打我_(┐「ε:)_


End file.
